Something To Hold
by XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX
Summary: Can a simple fight cause so much hurt? If he doesnt love her by now, he never will. Or is she just too blind to see that he just may feel the same way? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Late night fever. Here is a quick one shot for ya.**

**Don't own Pokémon****.**

**If that boy doesn't love you by now, he will neva eva, neva eva love you. He will neva eva, neva eva love you, oh. If that boy don't love you by now, he will neva eva, neva eva love you. Oh. I know you think that I just be, trippin on ya, boy you see, this ain't how I normally be, but I can't help this jealousy. Oh it's takin ova me, oh I'm fallin way to deep, Without you by my side I feel like I can't eat or sleep. But I, gotta come down to earth I don't wanna. But I, gotta let you go and baby I don't wanna, And I, I gotta say, that you and me ain't meant to be, that's why I'm singing, let me tell it to ya, If that boy don't love you by now, he will neva eva neva eva love you, he will neva eva, neva eva love you, oh.**

**D-POV:**

* * *

The wind blew, rustling my hair. My eyes drooped and my hands rested limp on my hips, blood circulating to them harshly, making the purplish veins in my skin stick out. I smelt the salt of the ocean, it made my nose burn. My hair flipped behind my back as the waves crashed at my feet, making my toes curl.

"Dawn?" Ash called for me, signaling that I had to leave my safe haven.

"Over here." I called back.

"What are you 'doin?" He asked me.

"Just watching the waves." I replied.

"Oh, well Brock told me to come and get you so we could get some sleep."He rubbed the back of his neck. I took in his features. The z's on his cheeks, his deep brown eyes, filled with emotion. His tan skin and jet black hair, covered with his trademark hat. He was so perfect, while I was just...plain. Pale skin, blue hair, blue eyes, nothing special.

"Okay." I opened my eyes to see his flooded with worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked me grabbing my shoulder. I felt a voltage of electricity run through my veins.

"Mhmm. Just lost in thought." I replied, walking back to camp.

Clue after clue, comment after comment, and still he remains oblivious to everything. Oh how I wanted to scream it to the heavens, "No! I'm not okay! Take me in your arms and hold me! Kiss me and tell me you love me! Cherish me; make me feel like I have a purpose to be in this world!" But I couldn't. No matter how much I wished, I couldn't find the strength to do it. I sighed, wishing that the wind would take this love with it. Carry it across the way and give it to him, make him see that I loved him

"What's up?" He demanded, stopping me with his grip encasing my shoulder, pulling me to a stop.

"The sky." I replied with a soft smile.

"Really." He looked me in the eyes, searching for answers that I lay out for him, clear as day, waiting for him to see them, and he never does. He just looks past them, brushes them off like the dirt from his jacket.

"I was just thinking." I reply with a small smile.

"That's obvious." He muttered with a short hard laugh. "On what?" He asked.

Tell him! My heart hissed, Hide. My brain argued. I was confused. Utterly confused. I had no idea what to do so I did what my instincts told me to. "Race you to the camp!" I yelled and began to run. Despite my advantage, Ash caught up with me.

He caught me and we fell over, him on top of me.

"Now, what is your problem?" He demanded. I looked for a way out, but found none, much to my distress. He had my arms pinned with his hands, and he was squeezing my legs together with his own. I was stuck in this spot until I told him… or made up a believable enough lie.

"I was thinking of… why the ocean is blue. They say that it's because the sun gives off a glint and gives it a color." I lied.

"Nice try. What's on your mind? You know you can tell me." He pleaded, and gave me puppy dog eyes. I shut my own eyes, not wanting to be a subject to them.

"DD!" He whined, knowing that it would get me mad.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, and then became a victim of his magnificent eyes.

"Tell me what's on your mind." He whispered huskily. "And I'll tell you my deepest darkest secret."

"U-uhm… It's a boy." I said softly.

"What does he look like?" He asked.

"Um… w-well he h-has longish hair… a-and tan skin…" I clued.

"Paul?" He asked in a very matter-of-fact tone. I swear I saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Paul is attractive, but I don't like him." I said.

"Tell me more." He demanded.

"He's very dense… your crushing my legs." I said softly.

"Oh... sorry." He loosened his legs.

"His hair is black…" I clued in again.

"Drew?" He said.

"Drew has green hair." I said softly.

"Max?"

"He's too young, and his hair is blue." I laughed.

"Kenny?"

"No."

"Brock."

"He's like my big brother."

"Riley."

"No."

"Barry?"

"No."

"Well, then who is it?"

"His name starts with A."

"Allen."

"NO! It's yo-." I yelled cutting myself off scared that he caught my drift.

"What?" He said shocked.

"I was thinking about you."

"Oh. What about me?" He blushed…

"You're going to laugh at me." I said softly.

"How will you know that if you don't tell me and find out?" He challenged, his signature grin spreading across his face.

"I just know. Ash, my arms are numb." I said looking at my color-changing arms.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." He got off and pulled me up.

"It's okay." I went to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist firmly, and I knew that his eyes would be burning with curiosity and determination, both focused deeply on finding out what I was thinking about him.

"Dawn…" He said. I looked at him and was shocked to see hurt residing in his eyes instead of what I had expected. "Are you mad at me?"

"What?" I whispered, "No. Why would I be mad at you?" I asked.

"Well… I haven't been the best company lately, and I know that I've been pretty rude lately." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Ash, it's okay. You're just having a rough time. I understand. I would be the same way if I had to wait a month when I was in the town my grand festival was in before it happened." Ash was waiting a month before he could get his next, and final, gym badge.

"No, it's not. I've been neglecting our friendship, and I feel like a complete idiot because I screwed everything up. You're missing your next contest because of me, that's not okay Dawn." He said looking me dead in the eyes.

"Ash, it's only one ribbon. There are three more contests before the grand festival, not including this one. I just have to try harder, and I'll be sure to get into the Grand festival." I assured him.

"No! Dawn that's not it! I screwed everything up by being a brute. It was all going smooth, and now I lost it all because I've been acting like a retard lately. I had a plan, a whole scheme set out, and then I just went and ruined it. I don't feel like having to start from scratch again." He grabbed my hands.

"Ash, what's wrong? What did you ruin?" I asked.

"Everything." He whispered in my ear resting his head on my shoulder. "I had her, and I let her go." He said.

My heart shattered. He had her, and he let her go. And I wasn't her. "It's okay Ash, whoever she is, I'm sure she'll forgive you." My voice faltered at the end of my sentence giving me away.

"Are you crying?" He demanded straightening out.

"No. I have something in my eye, and it burns." I lied.

"Let me see." He said. I looked at him and he inspected my eyes." I don't see anything, but here." He blew into my eyes, making his sweet breath fan out across my face. He smelt of mints and candy canes.

"Thank you." I said with a fake smile.

"Dawn, I can see right through that smile. What's wrong." He demanded.

"It's nothing… I'm just a little… homesick." I lied quickly.

"Dawn." He said, his eyes began to fill with tears of hurt. "Why are you lying to me?"

"Ash, don't worry about me, it's nothing, really." It's just eating out my heart slowly and painfully standing here with you when I love you so much and you already love someone else.

"That's when I worry the most." He looked me in the eyes, and one of his tears leaked from his right eye.

Without thinking, I reached up and whipped it away. He grabbed my hand and held it to his face, resting his other had on my hip.

"I had you and I let you go." He whispered.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I said I had her and I let her go." He repeated. I knew I had heard wrong.

My cell phone started to ring. _Tell that DJ play this song right hea, if you know he love ya, let let let let me see ya two step if you know he love ya it don't matter if you by yourself, if you know he love ya._

"Hello?" I said flipping my sidekick to answer it.

"Hey DD, where are you? The contest is tomorrow, and you're not here!" Came Kenny's voice.

"Kenny, don't call me that!" I scolded. "I'm not coming."

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT COMING!" He yelled, making me flinch and pull my ear away from the phone.

"You don't have to yell in her ear." Ash took my phone and said angrily.

I felt my eyes widen as I heard Kenny's voice come from the other end of the line.

"You interrupted us, we were headed back to camp and having a nice talk, and you interrupted us with your annoying little voice." He said angrily.

"Ash, what are you doing?" I demanded, trying to get the phone back.

"You can yell all you want. I'm not afraid of you." He snapped.

"Ash!" I said grabbing the phone. I hung it up. "What's wrong with you?" I demanded.

"Him. Every time I get there, something or someone interrupts me!" He yelled.

"Ash, stop yelling." I said softly grabbing his hands again.

"ASH STOP YELLING! Noo not Kenny, I'm kind of in the middle of something call me back later, it's always me!" He yelled in my face.

"Ash, please." I begged him.

"No! You listen to me for a change! Kenny, Paul, Barry, none of them! You are not allowed to talk to them anymore! I don't care if you hate me for it because your MINE and I'm selfish enough to keep you all to myself. The only guy I trust is Brock because he's too old for you." He growled taking my face in his hands.

"Ash, what are you talking about." I demanded.

"I'm saying that I love you. No matter how much you hate me, you're going to love me too, and there isn't going to be any competition for me because you're not going to talk to any guys but me and Brock!" He snapped.

"Ash, please, I don't understand. You're scaring me." I whimpered.

His eyes widened and he looked at me. He instantly let go of my face and turned around and fell to the ground. "I'm a monster. I screw everything up. Again! I had you! I had you right there, and I still screw everything up."

"Ash." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"No. I don't deserve your touch. You're too good for me" He said softly.

"Ash, talk to me." I said.

"Dawn, how can I look you in the eye and act happy when I'm not." He said looking at me.

"D-do you want me to leave?" I asked softly.

"No! Dawn why can't you see! I've said it over and over again! I've showed you time to time, and you still don't see." Dawn, I would rather you be in love with someone else and still be here with me than you not being here at all. I love you Dawn. It's a poor excuse for what I've been doing, but it's true." He said looking me in the eye.

"Ash, You're so stupid. Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I demanded.

"I was afraid of what has just happened. I told you, and you're in love with someone else." He looked at the moon .

"Ash, look at me."I said. I was now on my knees, positioned so that when he looked at me, I would be kissing him.

He didn't look. "Ash." No response.

I moved and positioned myself in front of him. "Look at me." I demanded.

"No." He said. Tears were falling from his eyes, and his voice was rough.

"Fine. Then we'll do this the hard way." I grabbed his face, and with unknown confidence, I pushed myself up so my lips met with his.

At first he was too shocked to kiss me back, but then he pushed me back onto the grass, fallowing me. He wasn't gentle, he crushed my lips with his own, letting his tong flash out and lick over my lips in a seductive manor. And it was working.

I spread apart my lips, granting him the permission to invade my mouth with his own. His arms encased my waist feverishly, making me feel wanted.

I didn't want to take it to far, and I was beginning to suffocate, so I pushed on his chest lightly, letting him know to stop.

He pulled away, looking at me, both confused and happy lingering in his eyes.

I blushed, "Ash, I love you too. I was trying to tell you that."

"How? How in the name of Arceus could an angel like you love a monster like me?" He asked breathlessly.

"You make me feel like more than something to hold, you make me feel like I'm important, like I have a purpose to be here. Honestly, I would have never won any of my contest ribbons if I was traveling alone. You make me feel confident in myself." I beamed up at him.

"I do?" He asked.

I simply laughed at him being dense. "Yes, you do."

"Well, that's a pleasant surprise." He smiled leaning down to press his lips to mine in a lingering kiss. "But you're still not allowed to talk to any of your guy friends."

"I only need you." I smiled up at him.

"ASH! DAWN!" Brock yelled.

"PIKA!!!" Pikachu yelled as well.

"Piplup pip!" Piplup called out for me.

"Croa." Croagunk was sitting right next to us, a poison jab coming Ashes way.

"WATCH OUT ASH!" I yelled, but I was too late. Croagunk landed a poison jab to Ash's side.

"Ugggghhhh." Ash groaned.

"Oh no. Croagunk! That was not necessary!" I yelled.

"Croa." Croagunk laughed.

"Dawn? Ash?" Brock appeared in my safe haven.

"Hi…"Ash said.

"Hey Brock." I said looking at Ashes wound.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Croagunk used poison jab on Ash." I said softly running my hands over his wound.

"He'll be fine. The effects will wear off in about ten minutes. Lets go back to the camp." He said as Croagunk grabbed Ash's foot and began dragging him in the direction of the camp.

"Sure…" I said thinking back to our kiss. My very first.

* * *

**A/N: Whooo! Four days to get this the way I wanted. I am pearlshipping all the way. ANTIPEARLSHIPPERS ARE NOT WELCOME!!!! Hope you enjoyed this. =]=] ^.^ **


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

**Hey people! Not an update, sorry, BUT! If you enjoyed this one shot and would like to see more, or read a chapter story about Ash and Dawn, you can check out when two worlds collide, or review and tell me if I should turn this into a chapter story on the later lives of Ash and Dawn! Let me know!**

**~XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX**


End file.
